Red Vs Blue: Naruto Agent California
by UnsafestMoss81
Summary: Once a ninja in the Hidden Leaf now a Freelancer know as California with the Nine Tails named Kurama who is now been turn into an A.I. Will he ever return to the Leaf? Is the Director hiding something? From the beginning to the end, Naruto will make new friends on both Red and Blue. Red Vs Blue and Naruto Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Three on One?

UnsafestMoss81: So this is my first Naruto/Red vs Blue Fanfiction I'm working on after finding out that it wasn't a very popular crossover on the site. Please Keep in mind that this wont be update to often, considering the fact that my Ash the white Mew is my most famous story out of the two I'm making. With Ashchu's Lost And Found on hold not knowing where I'm going with that story, I'm thinking of re editing it. Anyway below is some information on Naruto and his armor, also keep in mind that Naruto will have his helmet on 80% of the time, to stay in the RVB theme since most is ingame anyway. I will say when he takes it off and back on again.

Agent/Name:Naruto/California - Assigned A.I.:Kurama - Assigned Ability:Overshield

Armor-Helmet: Mark V[B] with UA attachment- Golden Visor - Mark VI Shoulders, Arms, Chest and legs - Colour: Primary - Rust - Secondary - Steel

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_A.I"_

"**Translated foreign Language" **

Proloage: Home sweet home

On the Mother of Invention Director Leonard Church head of Project Freelancer is in a meeting with the Counselor in the ships main control room. "What's the results on the latest mission?" asks the Director. They walked up to a hollow projection table that displayed projected files.

_Freelancer Case File 01.041 _

_/Information Gathering _

_Mission:Complete_

_Agent: California_

_Agent: York_

_Gathered information of location of a Bjorndal Cryogenics Research Facility in the Arctic Ocean._

"Both Agent California and Agent York have completed their objective with no casualties or being detected and are on there way back Sir."

The Director looked up to the leaderboard showing the top six Agents with Carolina at 1, York at 2, Wyoming at 3, California at 4, South on 5 and North on 6.

"Very good Counselor, please inform both North and South Dakota to come here for their next mission when Four Seven Niner returns."

"Of course Sir."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile two Freelancers were currently waiting in a back of a drop ship returning from their mission. California had a Mark V[B] helmet with a UA attachment on the top and basic Mark VI armor with a golden visor. His main armor colour was a Rust orange with secondary colour being Steel lines on his arms and legs. While York had full Mark VI armor with a Gold armor colour with secondary white.<p>

"So whats it like Naruto? You know the A.I?" Naruto chuckled "Naruto? No one's calls me by that name except for Kurama. And I wouldn't really know how to answer that question, he's been with me my whole life."

"Well he wasn't created like most A.I's, or so I'm told." York said while removing his helmet. Naruto did the same revealing his blond hair and blue eyes looking around in his early twenties. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek "Like I said York, it's a long and complicated story I'll tell you some other time."

York shook his head "You've been saying that since I've meet you and Kurama. Can't you just let him tell me if you can't."

"Sorry York but most of it is classified and you might not get much out of Kurama anyways since he likes his sleep when not active. Lazy old A.I fox."

"_I heard that Kit." _ A small orange holographic fox with ninetails appeared beside Naruto's head "_Sorry to say he's right I'm afraid its Classified and a long tell like Naruto said. Now I'm going back to my nap, talk to you latter Kit."_ Kurama said before disappearing.

"Alright you two we're coming into landing."

Getting up from their sets and into the front of the Pelican, they could see the Mother of Invention in the distance.

"There she is, home sweet home."

"Yeah York, good to be back."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Three on one?<p>

Day later Naruto found themselves with some of the other Freelancers Connecticut or C.T, North and South Dakota, Washington and Carolina watching a three on one training fight with York, Wyoming and Maine on Team one versing a new recruit with steel Mark VI armor.

"I still don't see why I can't join in? Three on one, is this really a good idea?"

"Still complaining are you California?" North asked while Naruto pouted behind his helmet.

"Who the hell's that?" asked Carolina gesturing to the lone wolf in the training room field. "Some new recruit." They continue to watch as Team one seems to be getting hit many times with the the new recruits electric Pugil stick. "He sure doesn't move like a recruit."

South turns to Washington "What makes you think it's a guy? Shes a girl."

"Oh. I...I didn't really mean that he... I mean it... I mean her... I..." Washington said having trouble thinking of what to say. South just ending up telling him to shut up in the end. Naruto was still watching the fight with interest whoever she is, she sure can fight.

"_Round One: over. Pugil stick training, complete. Point awarded to Texas. The current score is: Team One: 0 - Texas: 1"_

"So her name is Texas." Naruto said out loud.

"I thought that name was reserved?" Carolina said.

"Nice moves." commented Washington.

"Could be luck, we'll see." Naruto shook his head mentally at Carolina's conclusion, that was differently not luck.

"_Round two hand to hand combat in Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Round begin."_

Meanwhile in Naruto's thoughts 'Alright I can see that York's thinking of some sort of plan… and of course Wyoming and Maine just rush straight in without any thought.' Round two didn't last much as longer as the first round with the point going to Tex. For round three the training room changed adding stone pillars for the paint guns.

"I hate that paint." Washington groaned, remembering his training with the stuff.

"Tell me about it. Stings like a bitch." said South not liking it as well. "Turns your armor hard as a rock."

"I wouldn't know." All eyes turn to Carolina "It's not bad if you don't let it hit you."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." Wash said sarcastically.

Everyone went back to watching the show seeing Wyoming and Maine getting shot with pink coloured paint, making them unable to move. Thats how the next five rounds went, with Team One getting their ass kicked by Texas. Naruto felt uncomfortable watching York get shot multiple times in the crotch.

'Yeah maybe its was a good thing I didn't get a chance to join in. Unless I'm on Texas team.' Hearing the A.I known as F.I.L.S.S. knocked Naruto out of his train of thought. "_Having 8 rounds, the score is now: 0, 8. Advantage: Texas." _Naruto sweat dropped 'You don't say F.I.L.S.S'

As soon as round eight started both Wyoming and Maine's pistols were shooting bullets. Naruto wasn't the only one who picked up on this. "What?! Are they using live rounds on the training floor?" asked Wash.

"Looks like it." South confirmed. "That's against protocol, they're gonna kill her!"

"Probably." agreed C.T "Someone should get the Director!" C.T laughs at Wash "The Director? Who do you think gave them the ammo?"

"Watch your mouth C.T." Carolina cuts in.

Back on the training floor Texas is managing on her own still with the paint ammo, stunning both Maine and Wyoming. But Maine got himself free after having his fists shot stuck to the stone pillar giving a powerful punch scattering the pillar into pieces after making contact with York. Maine managed to tosses a Frag grenade that Texas easily dodged but lands next to a dizzy York. Before the grenade blow up Tex fired some paint onto York protecting him from most of the damage. Naruto and the others in the spectator room immediately went down to York with a medical team. Naruto crouched down next to York inspecting his best friends body and armor that was burnt, repainted, and had a crack in his helmets Visor. Carolina and the medical team was next to as well making sure he's okay. 'The paint hardens the armor, saving him from more fatal injury.' thought Naruto.

"Everyone! Stand down, now!" the Director made himself known as he entered the room. Naruto and the others quickly got in formation.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expected an act as a team!" he differently didn't sound too happy.

"They used live ammunition on the floor sir. That's against regulation."

'Bad move Wash!' Naruto thought.

"Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington?!"

"So, y-you're not punishing them?" asked Wash

"Inginuity and adaptability are admirable traits! You should all learn something from this. Dismissed." The Director said before leaving.

"Yeah, you should learn something alright." Naruto could feel C.T smirking behind her helmet when she said that. "I can't believe this."

"Don't forget to check your place on that list Wash." She said before leaving with South and North. Naruto and Carolina stayed behind with York but that didn't stop them from giving Texas one last glance. "Interesting." Naruto couldn't agree more with her, things are going to get more entering thats for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sarcophagus

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_A.I"_

"**Translated foreign Language" **

Chapter 2: The Sarcophagus

"Director?"

"Yes, Agent Carolina?" the Director asked turning to her.

"The team is ready, sir."

"Excellent. Let us begin."

Naruto and the rest of the Freelancers are currently standing in the Mother of Invention's main control room, all gathering around the holographic screen.

"Agents!" All eyes went to the Director "Your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As our Number One, Carolina will be leading from the field."

"Okay, here's what we have. As you may have heard, there is suspected Insurrection activity in this area. Our intel says that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location."

Different holograms show up to form a replica of a skyscraper. "It's a hundred and ten-story building in the middle of an urban environment."

"What does security look like?" asked Wyoming.

"They have enough troops to fill a hundred and ten story building."

"You don't say." said Naruto. "That's a lot of security."

Carolina continued "Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it."

"The Sarcophagus?" North asked confused.

"That is what we are calling the primary objective." answered the Director.

"But since this is a high-level asset, we need to access a key code to open the Sarcophagus."

"I'm guessing they don't keep that just taped to the side." said Washington.

"It's held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspections. That's when we'll hit the facility." Carolina press some buttons changing the holograms to change into a map of the city showing the targets car. "We need to acquire targets within minutes of each other. We fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we miss our window."

"We will not have another chance at this." stated the Director.

"So that means two teams." Carolina nodded "Two teams. Team A will consist of me, Wash, and Maine. We will work infiltration on the Package's storage facility. York is still in the infirmary, so Wash, you will have to pull off picking duty."

"Um...okay. Guess I'll re-read my field manual on the transport."

Everyone hears the sliding doors open with a voice "Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job." who turns out to be York in full armor like everyone else.

"I thought you were in the hospital." asked Carolina with her and Naruto walking up to him.

"According to their records, I am."

"How's your eye?" Naruto asked with concern. "It's okay. Docs will let me out tomorrow." said York grinning behind his helmet even though the others can't see it.

"Tomorrow, huh?" said Wash.

"Look, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me. Besides, you need someone to get you in."

Both Naruto and Wash look at each other thinking the same thing before quietly talking to Carolina. "Listen, I'm happy to see him too, but this mission...I don't know…"

"I'm agreeing with Wash, I mean he was.." said Naruto before being interrupted by Carolina. "Hey you two, if York says he's good, then he's good."

"It's your call, boss."

Carolina walks up to York "You're good, right?".

"Okay, look, I said I was okay. Good might be oversettling it a little" said back.

"It's settled, then. York will join Team A and get them in the facility." York thanked the Director before Carolina once again continued with the plan. "Transport will be two lightly-equipped Pelican dropships."

"We're rigged for fast running only, people. No heavy armaments."

"Team B will be California, North, Wyoming, and C.T. You will act as recon for Team A, and once we enter the building, you will disengage to attack the target on the freeway. California will lead Team B."

"Got it." said with his trademark grin. '_Excited I see, Naruto.' _Kurama asked in Naruto's mind. 'You bet, this the first time I'm in charge of a team.'

'_And this is an important mission apparently, lets not disappoint.'_ Naruto nodded mentally 'Right!'

"What about Agent South?" asked C.T with the Director answering "Agent South will not be accompanying you on this mission."

"Hmm, guess the world's a tough place when you move down a rank. And where's our new recruit? Will she be joining us?"

"That's enough questions, Connecticut." said the Director. C.T quietly says to Wash "Notice he didn't say no."

"Team B should be simple. Stop the vehicle and grab the case. Team A? You have more of a challenge. Mainly if the Sarcophagus is an unknown." explained Carolina.

"How unknown are we talking?" asked Wash "Unknown in that we don't know its size, or its weight, or its dimensions. We just know it will have these markings somewhere on the exterior."

Some symbols appeared on the hologram projector which North interestly recognized." I saw those same markings on the oil platform."

"Correct. That facility created the primary objective."

"Do we know what's inside it?" Wash asked the Director. "Yes, we know."

"How do we know what's in it, but not how big it is?" the Director turns to C.T who apologizes.

"We have a job to do, people. Let's do it right and come home safe." Carolina finishes.

"That is all. You are dismissed!" Everyone stands to attention "Yes, sir!"

Soon Team A and B were in their Pelicans ready for their mission. 'Are you okay Kurama, you seem distracted?' Naruto asked the former Tailed beast.

'_It's just what Connecticut said. Something doesn't seem right.'_

'You think they're hiding something from us?' asked Naruto. Soon sounds of the docking clamps started to get released. 'I guess we'll just have to find out.'

* * *

><p>Half an hour later both Pelican's are flying side by side in the city. "Team A, you look clear. Window is open. Start your clocks. On my mark. Mark."<p>

"Sync. Roger that. Team A is moving." Carolina responded before Team A's Pelican starts flying to a different location. "Copy that Carolina. Good luck Team A." Naruto replied back.

"Thanks California. We won't need it." said Carolina before cutting the transmission.

Naruto gets up from his seat and looks at his team. "Alright Bravo, lets move out. We have 3 minutes until first alert. Lets have our target in hand by 2."

"Sir!" they replied back.

* * *

><p>"We're all set up California."<p>

"Great North, Alright everyone get into positions."

Team B are on the highway bridge with North lining up the Sniper Rifle. "C.T how long until our guest arrives?" asked Naruto.

"Should be coming around the corner any minute." Naruto nodded "Ok North on my mark."

Hundreds of cars passed under the bridge, until finally the target was in sight.

"_Now Kit!" _

"Mark!" One well placed bullet fired from the sniper and shot off the target's car front left tire, sending the car off course and upside down on the road. Other cars tried to swerve pass the flying car to avoid being hit. Once all the cars stopped Team B got off the bridge got close to the upside down vehicle.

"Wyoming search the car and get the case, North and C.T keep all civilians away from the field."

Wyoming walked up and knocked on the tinted glass "Knock, Knock mate." When he opened the door he saw nothing, no passenger and especially no case! "What the devil?! It's not here!"

"What do you mean "It's not here?"" asked North.

"It's a decoy! They knew we were coming." said C.T

A sound of a sniper was heard and landed on Wyoming's hip causing him to yell in pain.

"They're here! North flip that car provided cover, C.T get Wyoming over here and patch him up!" Everyone did their assigned tasks, and once again a sniper bullet was shot from a nearby building almost hitting C.T. Now all of Team B is taking cover behind the car.

"North take out that sniper!" commanded Naruto. North quickly aimed and fired getting a head shot taking out the sniper. After that was done police cars gathered at the front, spraying all kinds of weapons.

The entire highway was a battle ground with a fire trail, police sirens going off and dead police corpses leaking blood. What confused the fuck out of them was a railgun firing from the sky hitting the skyscraper that Team A was at.

"Did anyone else see that? Or is it me seeing things from blood loss." asked Wyoming.

"What do you think Kurama?" said Naruto.

"_Know doubt about it, that came from Mother of Invention. Most likely to leave all sign of evidence."_

"Thats a good way, blowing the fuck out of it!" shouted C.T "What do you think happened to Team A?" she asked killing another officer.

"Lets hope they made it out alright." said North.

"Team B report. Team B!" Carolina's voice could be heard from the radio's.

Naruto was the one who answered the call. "Team B is down! We have wounded, and are taking fire."

"We'll be right there."

"Negative, get the package. Get it out of the city."

"Roger that." Carolina said ending the call.

"California how do you plan on getting us out of this, we are outnumbered and outgunned. Here I thought Carolina said we'll be getting the easier part of the job." said C.T

"Kurama get Four Seven Niner on the line." said Naruto.

"_Okay were on the air."_

"Four Seven Niner this is Team B and we need immediate evac!" commanded Naruto "Looks a little hot down there Agent California, any attempt would take me out." Four Seven Niner replied back.

"Don't worry come as quick as you can on my signal. You know when you see it." Naruto said as he pulled to objects that looked like grenades. Throwing them towards the enemy three of them set off a load and large bang blinding all who saw it and the other two let out large amounts of smoke. Seeing the signal the drop ship made its way down in a temporary landing. North and Naruto helped Wyoming on to the ship with C.T backing them up with some cover fire before getting on herself. Already inside was Wash and Agent Florida.

"So, how was your first time in charge?" asked Wash.

Naruto smiled at his friend "I think it went smoothly."


	3. Chapter 3 The hunt begins

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_A.I"_

"**Translated foreign Language" **

Chapter 3: The hunt begins

Back at the Mother of Invention, Naruto, North and York are in the Freelancer locker room with their helmets off. It has been a few hours since the Sarcophagus mission.

"List changed again." said North. "Yep, lots of things changing these days." agreed York while walking over to his locker.

Naruto was looking at the ranking board through the window, he could see South in the other room not looking to happy. The ranks now starts with Texas at first, Carolina at second, York at third, Maine at fourth, Wash at five and Naruto at six. '_You're disappointed, aren't you Kit?' _

'Yeah the first mission where I'm in charge and I failed the team, I got Wyoming shot and we didn't get the case. Tricked by a decoy, that hurt my pride.'

'_Don't worry Kit, at least your comrades made it out alive. The mission was still a success and I've been with you long enough to know that you should be on the top of the crap of a ranking system.' _

Naruto chuckled 'Wow becoming an A.I must of done some damage to your mind. I remember back when you only cared about yourself.'

Kurama let out a chuckle himself '_True but it wasn't that A.I stuff that made me this way. It's all thanks to a Blonde, Knuckle headed, annoying, loud mouth, ramen obsessive..'_

'Okay I get it.'

'_But I wasn't done." _Whined Kurama "_But I guess to cut it short it was the work of my first friend who showed me that I didn't have to stay into the darkness of hatred.'_

'Thanks Kurama.'

"California?" Naruto felt North's hand on his shoulder giving him a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay you were zoned out for a while."

Naruto nodded "Yeah I'm fine I was just talking with Kurama. Sorry were you talking to me?".

"Yeah I asked North if we are the 'good guys'. With all the cops shooting at us and everything." explained York.

"I don't know York. I mean Kurama has been having doubts as well about this whole thing. That somethings not right..."

Naruto was then cut off by the A.I known as F.I.L.L.I.S on the speakers "_Agent York please come to the Medical center at once." _

"Well wish me luck guys." York said before leaving.

"Wait why does York have to go to the Medical Center? Is he sick or something?" asked Naruto.

"Have you forgot already? Todays the day they start implanting the A.I's."

"Really they're starting today?" North nodded "Yeap, soon you're not the only one who's having an A.I in their head."

"Seems fair."

* * *

><p>Almost a month later and York and his new A.I or Fragment named Delta seem to be getting along alright. Delta himself or nicknamed "D" as York likes to call him sometimes is likeable, and always sees things from a logical point of view. Naruto and Kurama both meet the A.I and got to know each over. Naruto being himself got along nicely with Delta but Kurama on the other hand only made small talk with the new A.I and coming up with one conclusion, that he's far more superior than Delta. This being true since Delta is a Fragment and while Kurama even though use to be a living mass of Chakra with a mind of its own, is now a full A.I. That and Kurama still sees himself as tall and mighty ego like when he was with the other Tailed Beasts.<p>

Now Naruto and Kurama find themselves inside a Pelican with Freelancers C.T, Wash, North, South and Carolina. They are about to jump out into deep space with Jetpacks and hunt down the Insurrectionists leader. The weapons Naruto had on him was two basic S.M.G's on his hips and currently holding some odd new weapon.

"So whats this thing called again Wash?" Asked Naruto nervously eyeing the gun in his hands.

"The makers called it the S.A.W if I remember correctly."

"And why did they give it to me?" North steps in hearing the conversation "Because its a new prototype and the makers need a guinea pig to field test it. And they thought California was just the right person for the job."

"But I haven't had any experience with this gun! Couldn't they get someone who's used this before gun before?" asked Naruto not wanting to be the "guinea pig".

"They haven't had anyone tested it yet, you're the first. So you should be honored California." said North with a shit eating grin behind his helmet.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered. "Kurama what's the chances of this thing blowing up in my face?"

Once again an small orange holographic image of the Nine Tails appeared next to Naruto's helmet. "_Well Considering its a prototype and never been used before I would say 65%"_

"That doesn't seem to bad."

"_That it may jam and fly into many different pieces."_

"Well thats just great!" Naruto said in a annoyance "Is there any info you can give me on this gun so I'm not completely in the dark?"

"_The M739 Light Machine Gun nicknamed SAW standing for Squad Automatic Weapon is a powerful machine gun capable of taking down most enemies in small bursts and has a fire rate of 920 rounds per minute. Recommended using at medium to close range."_

"Thanks Kurama thats good to know." Naruto said before the fox disappeared and the Pelican's main doors opening.

"Right, altogether." C.T said while looking at the team.

"Use your packs sparingly. Course correction only. You don't want to end up like Georgia." suggested Carolina.

"Wait, what happened to Georgia?" asked Washington.

South answered back "Nobody knows! They never found him."

"Are you sure these things are safe?" Wash asked regretting having the jetpack.

"Now!" Carolina commanded with North ejecting a spent round and Naruto turning off the safeties. Once the Pelican made a tight turn the Freelancer team jumped out flying towards the Insurrectionists base's hangar. Once they made it inside they were greeted with many Insurrectionists soldiers behind cover shooting and some taking control of the Insurrectionists warthog turrets. Grabbing the SAW tighter and pulling the trigger started firing waves of bullets at the enemy soldiers. The kick was the first noticeable thing that Naruto discovered about his new gun. But after half a round was use, he got used to the slight recoil and was able to kill many insurrectionists with ease.

Then out of nowhere "Uh oh, that's not good. Hey guys, things might get a little... floaty." Wash shouts. Suddenly the gravity systems went offline causing the Insurrection soldiers and objects around them to float in the air. Naruto using this to his advantage jumps from the floor sending him to the top of the roof and enabled his grav-boots to stick to the ceiling upside down still firing away turning bodies into lifeless floating ragdolls.

When the shooting stopped and gravity was back to normal Carolina started giving out orders. "They know we're inside. Wash, North, secure that hallway. South, see if you can access the leader's location, we don't leave without him. California you….? " after looking around the room she sees him still upside down standing on the ceiling. "California get down here right now and take care of any Insurrectionists that are still breathing! C.T get me... Where the hell is C.T?!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the leader's not here?" Carolina asked South "Exactly what I said. His last check in is upstairs in the main deck, but his callsign just appeared in their internal frequencies. He's broadcasting from out in Bone Valley."<p>

"Meaning he's not here?" With South replying "Gee, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Fine. Change of plans everyone. We're heading into the junkyard." Carolina, Naruto and the others all line up in front of the hangar. Naruto thought he saw something flying towards them at a fast speed. Adjusting his zoom in his helmet Naruto could tell it was his best friend York. Naruto had to quickly sidestep out of the way to avoid getting hit when he crashed into the hangar. "Ugh! You would not believe the time I had getting back. It's nuts out there."

"Let's go people." Carolina anouded before leaving with South.

"What? No welcome back?" North chuckles before patting York on the back and saying before leaving "Alright, welcome back."

While Naruto help York up he asks "Where are they off to in such a hurry?" witch Wash answers "Found the leader. He's hiding out in Bone Valley."

"We're going all the way over there, after what happened to Georgia?" asked York in disbelief "Would someone please tell me what happened to Georgia?!"

"Dude, you do not want to know." says Naruto jumping off with York back into space.

"I really do though!"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, everything stopped." said Carolina.<p>

Naruto couldn't agree more all the fighting has just stopped. No ships, no guns firing, nothing.

"Maybe they're retreating…" suggest North.

"Why would they just give up so easily?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing left out here but a bunch of junk." said York evading another scrap of metal floating in space around them.

In the distance a ship starts flying out of a large scrap ball and starts opening fire on the Mother of Invention. The battle didn't last long due to the Insurrectionists ship warping away. Then Naruto got a message from Four Seven Niner. "Guys, get out of there, they've outfitted that piece of junk with nukes!"

"Go!Go!Go!" Carolina shouts.

Naruto and the others increase their jetpack speed and mange to get inside the Pelican, all except one. "Wash, what are you doing? Get in here, use your jetpack." York shouts out to his friend.

"I-I don't want to end up like Georgia!"

"Oh for God's sake." Carolina uses her grappling hook at Washington's crotch plate pulling him into the Pelican with Wash screaming. The inter time Kurama was laughing uncontrollably inside Naruto's mind, Naruto himself was having a hard time trying to hold his own in. 'Thank god I'm wearing a helmet.' thought Naruto as the Pelican doors close with the nuclear bombs exploding behind them.

"What the hell just happened people? Tell me you accomplished your mission." the Director asked over the radio.

Carolina was the one to answer the call "Negative sir, their leader escaped."

"Well, looks like the enemy lives to fight another day." says North.

"Again." South finishes.

"Don't worry guys we'll get them next time." Naruto says trying to cheer everyone up.

"That is most unfortunate. Are all agents accounted for?" the Director asked still on the radio.

"All except C.T., sir. She's gone."

"Define "gone," agent."


	4. Chapter 4: AI, Fragments, Class, Ramen

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_A.I"_

"**Translated foreign Language" **

Chapter 4: A.I's, Fragments, Class and Ramen

Naruto and Kurama are currently on the Training Room floor finishing up on his equipment ability the OverShield. Naruto was standing dead center of the room with Kurama next to his helmet like always and the green Overshield covering his armor. Four chain gun turrets were firing lines of bullets at the green shielded armor. More and more turrets popped out of the ground continuing their assault on Naruto until the Overshield started to flicker. Once the Overshield couldn't handle the damage it automatically shut offline including the computer controlled turrets.

"How was that Kurama?" Naruto asked the A.I fox.

"_Overshield could handle up to six turrets before shutting down. Which is a massive improvement since the upgrade we added to it. The cool down time still needs some work taking around five to ten minutes to recharge depending how much damage was done to it." _

"Thats good news." commented Naruto

"Hey California!" Turning towards the the spectator room Naruto could see North waving through the window and using the speakers to talk to him. "Come up here and meet our new friend."

* * *

><p>When Naruto made his way to the spectator room he found himself joining the conversation at a weird time. Both Wash and York staring downwards between North's legs.<p>

"I expected it to be... bigger." Wash said still staring.

"Why? You've seen mine and California's. It's small too." York says to Wash.

"Yeah, but yours is green."

"How does that even make sense?" asked York.

"Hey Wash, quit staring. You're making it nervous." said North.

"Yeah, it's just... they're so small"

"Small, yeah! But you wouldn't believe what it can do!" stated York.

"Besides, you better get used to it. You're going to have one of your own, soon enough." added North.

Naruto could see South walking "Give me a break." she scoffed before walking away. Naruto made his way over and took a lot for himself to see North's new purple A.I named Theta hiding behind North's legs.

"It's alright Theta, come on out." North called out.

"_I don't know. There's so many of them. And they're so... big."_ Naruto took note on how child like Theta's voice sounded.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks size is important." Wash exaggerated

"I'm just going to let that one go." York muttered

"It's ok Theta. They're all friends of mine. For reasons beyond my comprehension." informed North.

Theta then reappeared in the usual spot above North's shoulder. "They're looking at me."

"That's because they want to meet is York, California and Wash." North introduced.

"Hey there Theta, it's good to meet you. I'm California but you can call me Naruto when we're not on missions if you want."

"Um okay" Theta replied nervously.

"Hey there little...computer...dude." Wash greeted in a awkward manner.

"Give it a rest, Wash. Theta, Me and Naruto have friends just like you. My friend is named Delta." York gently says to the A.I

"Really?"

"Yeah! Here, you wanna say hello to them?"

"Um...York?" North said while looking at York with Naruto doing the same not sure whether this is a good idea, especially with Kurama.

"It's ok, man. Just for a second. Right Naruto?"

'_Go on Naruto, I'll be nice.' _encouraged Kurama

Naruto gave up "Fine." he said before both Kurama and Delta appeared.

"_Hello Theta. I am Delta. It is nice to meet you." _

"_And my name is Kumara."_

"_H-Hello." _Theta greeted nervously back to the other A.I's

"See? Everybody here is nice." North told Theta.

"_Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgement about humans with whom I have only limited experience. So "nice" is a rather subjective term for.."_

"Delta." York muttered.

"_Oh yes. Everyone here is "nice"...within standard acceptable deviations."_

"Delta!" burst out York.

'_He does have a point.' Kurama said to Naruto's mind._

"And that's my sister over there, South. We're twins." North introduced to South who is leaning against a wall.

"_I have a sister."_

"You do?" Wash asked confused.

"_We have many siblings." _Theta continued.

"What do you mean by sib" Wash was cut off when the Director and Counselor enter the room. "Hello everyone. I hope you're ready to begin our test. Delta and Kurama! I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with other A.I. units."

"_I apologize sir. We will log off."_

"Don't! I want you to help administer the test. Gentlemen, if you will take the floor." The Director ordered.

When North and Theta left the Director continued "I expect you and Kurama to follow protocol at all times." he said to the A.I's

"_We were only attempting to make the new unit more comfortable." _states Delta

York joins in saying "It's my fault, sir. I asked him to. New kid seems kind of shy."

"Agent North was paired with Theta for a reason. His nurturing nature is best suited to care for Theta's...unique personality." The Counselor explained.

"Yeah. He is used to looking out for people, isn't he?"

"Quite. Delta, your skills are more... analytical in nature. And California got Kurama due to a bond they have."

'_The fact that I was sealed inside of you and couldn't take me out, even after they turned me into what I am now.' _Kurama thought to Naruto with a low growl.

"_If I may disagree, Theta has made double the number of declarative statements since my appearance. That indicates 100% increase in confidence since we modified our interaction strategy. I think that speaks volumes to my caring algorithms"_ said Delta.

"You make an excellent point, Delta. Let's begin the test." The Counselor says and everyone looking through the window seeing North in the center of the room with his sniper rifle.

Once the test began North's dome shield appeared and the turrets that Naruto was with before popped back up and opened fire.

"As you may recall, Agent North used his equipment in the field on a previous mission."

"_He was able to successfully maintain the deflective shield for 3.4 seconds in order to block an explosive projectile attack."_ informed Delta.

"And he somehow managed not to kill himself in the process." the Director finished.

"_The maneuver only had a .1% chance of success. Had he performed it 999 more times, I'm rather certain he would've been obliterated on each one."_

"Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day." York comments.

"You usually are." Wash says.

"Luck will only take one so far. I am in the business of getting results. Let's see what Theta can do. Kurama, reduce shield strength by 50%."

It was long before North's Drop shield began to flicker. Naruto watched as North instructs Theta to add power onto separate tiles stopping the bullets. Then the turrets started to move around North with the shield tiles following the guns every move. Then rested back into place with the Dome Shield at 100% power level.

"Agent North. Your objective now is to eliminate all targets." The director ordered.

"I thought the shield works both ways. There's no way for him to attack." said Wash.

"Don't worry he'll find a way." bet Naruto.

When Naruto went back to watching North managed to turn off a part of the shield to shoot though cursing the unlucky turret to fly off or damage and stop firing.

"WOW! That was incredible!" cheered Wash.

"YEAH! What did I tell ya?" York joined in.

"And we're sure they don't get any bigger?" asked Wash.

"Dude, you are killing me with that!"

* * *

><p>"Of course our A.I units are what we call fragments, so there's very little chance that a personality subroutine can run off unchecked." finished the Director.<p>

"Are there any questions?" asked the Counselor.

"Hold on a sec Counselor."

"Is there something wrong Director." The Director frowned looking at the rust coloured Agent in the room. "Can some one wake Agent California up!"

All the freelancers turn to the Agent, unlike them still had his helmet on. "He's awake… Isn't he?" said Wash. Carolina got up from her seat and pulled of Naruto's helmet revealing him asleep. Naruto was rudely woken up due to Carolina punching him in the arm, making yelp in pain and Kurama logging on next to him. They were in the Freelancer Classroom sitting in separate desks.

"What was that for?!" shouted Naruto.

"You were asleep." Carolina replied the obvious.

"Skipping class again, Agent California." stated the Counselor.

"_He has every right. Me and him have been here long enough to know all this."_ pointed out Kurama.

"Thats enough Kurama, and California I don't want this happening again." ordered the Director.

"Sorry Sir."

"Now, are there any questions?" repeated the Counselor.

"Yeah, I got a question. Why do we need to learn all this stuff?" questioned South.

"A.I. theory is like vehicle maintenance, South. If we're going to use this equipment, any equipment, we need to know how to care for it." responded Carolina.

"Oh yeah. Like a coffee maker or a vacuum cleaner."

"_That was rather rude."_ said Delta

"Oh, cry me a river, light bulb." growled South.

"No, not the same as that." said Carolina.

"I don't even have one because someone didn't bring enough to share, so why am I sitting through this elementary classroom bullshit?"

"I don't have one either, South." Carolina pointed out.

"That's only because you gave yours to Maine." added York.

"He needed to be able to communicate after his injury."

"Oh yeah. That's the only reason you did it. You're a real hero, Carolina. It's not like Maine has much to say anyway." burst out South.

A growling sound was heard from Maine, with the firey A.I saying "_I would like to say just how appreciative the two of us are for Carolina's sacrifice. Agent Carolina, if anyone can excel without an A.I unit, it is you."_

"Thank you, Sigma." she thanked the A.I known a Sigma who finished "_And Agent Texas of course. That goes without saying."_

"I notice she doesn't have to attend class." continued South.

"Agent Texas doesn't need this training."

"What the Director's trying to say is that Agent Texas has already completed her A.I theory course work. I think that's enough for today." explained the Counselor.

'_WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!'_ Kurama roared inside Naruto head.

'Don't worry Kurama, I find another excuse to get us out of class.'

'_Its over Kit, the helmet trick was our best option.' _

'I'll find away.' Naruto was put back into the real world, about to leave before Sigma raised his hand. "_If I may, Counselor. I have just one last question. On the different levels of A.I awareness and rampancy. Specifically in the fourth stage of rampancy."_

"Meta-stability."

"_Yes, the meta stage, in which an A.I can be considered fully human."_

"That is only theoretical, Sigma. No A.I has ever achieved such a state." the Counselor stated.

"_But it is possible."_

"In theory, but"

"_But possible. I find that very interesting."_ Sigma said cutting off the Counselor while doing so.

"Remember, Sigma, unlike Kurama, you're not even a full A.I. You are what we call a fragment, so something of that magnitude would be even more difficult for an entity such as yourself." the Counselor explained.

"_Well, as the Director always says, it is important to have ambition."_

"Why yes it is. Class is dismissed." announced the Director before Naruto and the others begin to leave.

'That conversation ended weird.' thought Naruto

* * *

><p>Later on in the dinner hall we find both Naruto and North sitting at a table watching Theta performing a firework display and Naruto on his ninth bowl of ramen.<p>

"That's really great, Theta." North commented.

"Thank you, I worked super hard on it."

York with Delta walked over and sat next to Naruto who couldn't help but notice the stack of bowls beside him. "Jesus man, nine bowls!"

"Trust me York, I used to be much worse." said Naruto not taking his eyes of his food.

"What?!"

"_It's true York. The number of bowls he use to have was in the thirties."_ stated Kurama.

"Anyway I need Theta, Kurama and Delta to shut down while we chat okay." York told the A.I with Delta instantly disappearing.

"_North?"_ Theta asks with a questioning look.

"It'll be okay. I won't talk too long." With this in mind Theta shut downed including Kurama even though both him and Naruto knew he can't fully turn off.

"What's up?" North asks.

"I need to ask you two about something."

"We're all ears York." said Naruto finishing his ramen.

"I need to ask you about the Alpha."

"Where did you hear that word?" North asks in a serious tone.

"Same place you heard it. Up here." while pointing at his head.

"What's an Alpha?" Wash asked now sitting at the table, scaring the crap out of Naruto. 'When the hell did he get here?!' Naruto thought.

"Wash are you eating inside your helmet?" York asks.

"Maybe. Delta said they got the helmet waste disposal out of beta. That it would make my eating more efficient." he replied with a mouth full of food.

"And you believed that? Maybe he is getting more personable."

"It's not "an" Alpha, Wash, it's "the" Alpha. Theta thinks about him a lot. More than thinks, really. He's obsessed." North said getting back onto topic.

"Delta too. Is Kurama like that California?" asked York.

"No, he's not like the others."

"So you've told us, but you haven't told us the whole story about you two." pointed out York.

"It's classified like I've told you York. The Director said it would be best to keep my past a secret." added Naruto.

"Come on we're friends right, don't you think we should know."

"York if California's not allowed to then.."

"No! I give, I'll tell you but it's a long story and whatever I say here must not be talked about elsewhere. The directors already on my back." Naruto said cutting off North.

"It's a good thing I brought a big lunch." Wash said.

Naruto told them how he was born with a creature own as the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked his village causing the village leader at the time the Four Hokage to seal the beast inside him. Naruto also explain the concept of Chakra and his life as a ninja before meeting the Director and offered him to be apart of the Freelancer Project. In the end all three Freelancers had gasping mouths wide open.

"Wait, how come I've never seen you use this "Chakra" before." Wash asked the former ninja.

"Thanks to a power obsessed Uchiha who I thought of a rival and best friend damaged my Chakra flow during a battle we had. Making me unable to use it, not even Tsunade the best medic we had was able to help me."

"Wow I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto just smiled back at York.

"Don't be York, you can't keep living in the past, you have to move on and think about the future. Besides if any of that never happened then I wouldn't of met you guys, or learn about the technology outside my home world."

"Would you ever go back?" Wash continued asking.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway like I was saying since Kurama was never really made the same as Delta or Theta, he hasn't really spoken a word about the Alpha."

"You know how all the units call each other brother? They call this one "father". No that's not right."

"Creator." North corrected.

"I thought the Director would be their creator." Wash said.

"Haven't you been paying any attention in class? A.I.s aren't created they're copies of someone." York explained.

"But our A.I.s are just fragments. Unlike Naruto's." North pointed out.

"Which begs the question. Where's the original?"

"SothisAlphathingiswhatcreatesthefragments." Wash said muffled voice.

"What was that Wash." Naruto chuckled.

"Jesus, will you swallow for god's sake?" York pleaded.

"It creates them?" Wash said swallow his food.

"Yeah, Theta isn't clear. It creates them or something."

"Yeah, it's the "or something" part that has me worried." quoted York who was the first to notice that Naruto was disappeared from his set and on his way back with his tenth bowl of ramen.


End file.
